


Turn Into Something Beautiful [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis, Antarctica, Crack, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA AU – John and Rodney meet at the Antarctic base, and the fur flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Into Something Beautiful [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Into Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626440) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 



> Recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2014. 
> 
> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>    
> 

**MP3 Part 1: ******

Length: 02:25:09

File size: 66.6 MB

Download: [Right-click to download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TurnIntoSomethingBeautifulpart1.mp3)

**MP3 Part 2: ******

Length: 02:46:06

File size: 76.2 MB

Download: [Right-click to download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TurnIntoSomethingBeautifulpart2.mp3)

**Audiobook version: ******

Download: [Right-click to download](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Turn_Into_Something_Beautiful.m4b)


End file.
